


Soaring Birds

by JayTimFanBoy



Series: JayTim Week 2021 Works [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Damian Wayne is a nice friend, F/F, Jack and Janet Drake are still alive, JayTimWeek2021, M/M, More tags to be added probably in the second chapter, Tim is not adopted, day four: free day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTimFanBoy/pseuds/JayTimFanBoy
Summary: Tim got his soulmate mark at the age of 13, a red bird flying below what seemed to be an outline of another bird. Meaning his soulmate reached the age 16, their age gap is only three years. But like what his dad said, he focused more on his studies rather than conducting more research about soulmates.Jason got his soulmark first, indicating that he was the one who hit the age of consent first. A red bird flying below an empty silhouette of another bird. Jason wonders how it would look like when it's complete, but that's inherently impossible as he hasn't met them. Yet...
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: JayTim Week 2021 Works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214156
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: JayTim Week 2021





	Soaring Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim got his soulmate mark at the age of 13, a red bird flying below what seemed to be an outline of another bird. Meaning his soulmate reached the age 16, their age gap is only three years. But like what his dad said, he focused more on his studies rather than conducting more research about soulmates.
> 
> Jason got his soulmark first, indicating that he was the one who hit the age of consent first. A red bird flying below an empty silhouette of another bird. Jason wonders how it would look like when it's complete, but that's inherently impossible as he hasn't met them. Yet...

_Soulmate_

_A person waiting for you.  
A person you are marked with for the rest of your life.  
A person ideally suited and tailor-made for you.  
A person you are destined to be with and marry._

Tim always wondered all his life who his soulmate may be. At the mere age of five he saw his mother and father bicker, often ending on crying or injuries inflicted by one another. Jack wasn’t Janet’s soulmate and they got married for the sake of business. Tim knew there was love there it just wasn’t nourished or looked upon, part of the reason why he was born, although he knows where he stands in the family. He was just there to be the perfect little heir, ready to take on the family’s business once he ages enough.

Sometimes, even though his parents never really hung out or talked to him outside of business, he always wondered. Would it have been different and Dad really got together with his soulmate? Would Mom be happier if she married the person destined to her? All of those questions rang in his mind. He wanted to ask _again_ but he just couldn’t be bothered to as he sees his parents’ bitter faces and mournful looks, often leading him to getting scolded afterwards.

“Soulmates are only a nuisance and you should stop following them.” Janet always says. “Marry someone who has a position in society. That’s how you succeed, not by some soulmate abomination.” Jack always says.

Tim got his soulmate mark at the age of 13, _a red bird flying below what seemed to be an outline of another bird._ Meaning his soulmate reached the age 16, their age gap is only three years. But like what his dad said, he focused more on his studies rather than conducting more research about soulmates.

On one hand, even if their relationship didn’t seem healthy, they were both successful in business, their company earns millions of revenues from tech every year and they’re considered as one of the best competitors along with Wayne Tech and Lex Corp, which was two of their rival companies. He later learned that they were planning a business partnership with one of those two, but whatever, Tim only has to care for that when he gets his business degree anyway which was a little more year apart considering he was now 15.

At the age of 15 he was now at College. Taking up a Business major along with Tech vocations while also minoring in Photography. He skipped two grades, making him the youngest amongst the whole class, garnering him the nicknames, “Nerd” and “Weird” which Tim honestly didn’t mind because he doesn’t think of the word nerd as an insult, he even took it as a compliment. Which was why he was often told weird, and having only a few friends.

Namely, Stephanie Brown, Conner Kent, Dick Grayson, Cassandra Cain, and Damian Wayne.

Stephanie Brown, his former girlfriend to now, still his best friend. Their relationship didn’t exactly go downhill, it’s just that it somehow doesn’t feel right. They were both aware of each other being attracted to the same gender for one, and two, Tim introduced her to her soulmate. Of course, Tim was slightly devastated by the fact that he and Steph weren’t destined and in fact she was, but to your other friend. Just imagine introducing your girlfriend to your other friend and they find out that they were soulmates, yeah, Tim’ll let you fill the rest. He was truly happy for them though. Maybe he’ll understand when he finds his.

Conner Kent, another one of his complicated-ending relationship. They both dated for quite sometime but when they ended due to being too busy to be around each other, they never rekindled their flame, instead, stayed to be best friends just like what he and Steph did. Conner, just like Tim, is yet to find his soulmate but they’re both waiting, waiting for the right ‘one’. His father was Bruce Wayne’s best friend, Clark Kent.

Last night he was informed by his parents that he will attend another Gala yet again. It was a celebration for the upcoming partnership of their chosen company which was surprisingly the Waynes which Tim was relieved about since he already knew a lot of them.

Richard Grayson, often referred to as Dick, was one of Tim’s closest friends. At sometime during his first year as a young college geek, they were roommates, Tim always thought of him as a big brother and he was really nice. They usually hung out at the galas, talking about how ugly and snobby the old attendees were, but Tim resists the urge to laugh when the person they’re talking about approaches and Dick puts out his ‘golden-child’ attitude.

Cassandra Cain, Bruce’s only daughter, albeit being adopted. She was one of Tim’s best of friends, even after the whole ‘soulmate-girlfriend-transfer’ shenanigans. Cass didn’t stop contacting him and going to his dorm once she found out that Steph was her soulmate, she kept apologizing day by day until Tim made her stop because he didn’t want to get in the way of someone destined for someone, plus, Tim didn’t want to add to the emotional baggage she is carrying and he’s sure that Steph would be good for her.

She wasn’t exactly mute, but she isn’t very profound at speaking, she can only use a few words. Due to her parents being abusive of her and not letting her speak. She does however do sign languages which Tim easily learned to make their communication easier.

Damian Wayne, the blood soon of Bruce Wayne. Dick, Conner, and Stephanie often referred to him as the ‘demon-child’ or ‘demon-spawn’, when Tim met him, he wasn’t so bad. Albeit sounding like he learned his vocabulary from the medieval era and refers to people by their surname. The kid was nice to him and if Dick wasn’t around, Damian always comes to him to just talk about some stuff he’s been having trouble with, or to train and spar with him.

Of course, being the sons of both Billionaire families, they’re exposed to all sorts of crime like kidnapping, they both train for self-defense every once in a while, and they spar at least once a week to keep their bodies from being unfamiliar with it. He always thought of him as a young sibling.

Now, Jason Todd. He was sometimes mentioned by his siblings but he rarely sees the man. They never meet in galas, Dick claiming that the reception always terrifies him because he has agoraphobia. He does however sees him at some soccer games and at his seat from his desk near the windows after practicing because his classroom was above the men locker rooms, often talking with redheads namely Kori and Roy. Born with poliosis causing his front bangs of hair to have a shocking streak of white, he has blue eyes, his face looks like it was sculpted, and thighs that Tim was pretty sure could very much kill a man. Jason was gorgeous, but Tim won’t say that of course. He knew the definition of the word after living near Dick Grayson.

The man, Dick, was also walking like a freaking wet-dream but his crush to him died after his nose suffered from what smelled like a skunk crawled in his ass and died. A stinky fart kills your crush over someone no matter how sexual they are.

Yeah, he kinda fell for Jason. Who can blame him though?

“Tim— hey Tim!” Dick snaps him out of his thought process.

Damian scoffs, “Pay attention Drake. The tailor said you have to move a little.”

Tim blushes a bit, _right we were fitting for new suits._ He supplies himself before muttering a quiet apology to the tailor who just smiled at him.

“What got your tongue in a stitch?” Of course, Conner starts acting like a bitch.

Tim just rolls his eyes. “Just thinking about how I’ll answer your assignment. You know, the usual stuff.” Tim smirks.

“Can you blame me for asking for your math expertise though? These find the x’s are about to kill me. Seriously, who puts equations on shapes besides a crazy-bored-ass person?” Conner scoffs. “I swear these people just has nothing good to do and puts numbers on shapes like circle with fuckin’ variables and proceeded to call themselves Math geniuses or whatever the heck a Mathematician is.” He rants.

Tim was about to reply when a person he least expected responded from the fitting room’s door.

* * *

“I would have to agree with the beefcake with that one.” Jason walks into the room and puts his bag down. He needs a suit tailored because Bruce insisted on him going to a gala to socialize. To be fair though, he avoided a lot of these and this was only his third time coming, so Bruce had the right to command him to finally show up.

“Finally someone who understands!!” Conner yells enthusiastically, making the smaller _pretty_ boy roll his _pretty eyes_. Jason was certain he was the Tim Drake Dick always talked about, and the Tim Drake he rarely saw but has fallen for. This was his first time of actually meeting him though, he only managed to see him from the window outside the locker room, which he would always look at when he comes out.

“You’re just upset that nearly nobody agrees with your nonsensical notion.” Pretty bo— Tim, snarks. _Wow._

“I might have to agree with Drake on this one.” The demon-spawn supplies.

Conner groans, “You guys always team up on me.” Then he sits like a kicked puppy and begins putting his shirt back on which he might have took off for the fitting.

“What happened Jay? Did Alfred bribe you with cookies?” _Dick_ asks.

“Shut up Dickface. And no, Alfie didn’t bribe me. I want to see a _sight_ at the gala next week, that’s why I’m coming.” The main purpose he wants to go anyway was so that he could see his crush. Namely, the pretty boy named Tim Drake who was now taking off his shirt. Jason was almost drooling. _Ew…_ His porcelain-like colored skin Jason often questioned as to how it will respond to hickeys, his lean and small body Jason always wondered to lift and squeeze in a blanket, yeah, Jason was a creep like that. He could see a faint soul-mark near the guy’s hip but it’s covered by the hem of his pants, it’s the same position as Jason’s soul-mark, _that’s just a coincidence._ He reels and looks back at the lean display again, he feels his face slightly heat up and gets a confirmation that he’s blushing by the way Dick flashes him a grin.

“Oh, I _see_.” The smug man remarks.

Jason could feel a slight twinge in his soul-mark. _A red bird flying below another outline of a bird._ Jason always wondered what the mark would look like when it’s complete. But that was only a teenage dream as that only occurs if you and your soulmate kiss or do something relatively romantic, which was sort of impossible as Jason hasn't met them yet.

“Well, I _know_ your only friends with Drake because of his mathematical know-how.” Damian changes the conversation’s topic back to Conner. Jason was slightly thankful of the demon-brat this time.

Tim mock gasps and looks at Conner with an adorably grumpy face, which resembles an angry cat by the way his hair is also strewn all over the place from taking off his shirt.

“Tim, buddy, you know that’s not real right?” Conner slightly panics.

“Oh, the pain, the anguish, the betrayal you have bestowed upon me.” He tries to mimic the theatrical expression, which Jason takes as a reason to fall for Timmy harder. “Seriously though Conner I know that isn’t real. The time being I was in a relationship with you made that clear.” _Oh? Tim was with Conner?_

“Wow the stuff that just came out of your mouth sounds hella cheesy… And that’s why we’re only best friends now.” Jason’s sigh of relief goes ignored.

Tim mock gasps again and smirks, “Oh really now? I didn’t hear you complain back then when I was sucking your di—”

“POINT TAKEN!” Conner slaps his hand over Tim’s mouth.

 _Pretty boy’s got experience huh?_ Jason tries to wave the impending erection.

Damian gags and Dick laughs outright. This is a disaster in the making.

“Can we change the subject of this conversation?” Damian suggests.

* * *

Jason laughs and Tim decides it’s one of the sounds he wants to hear on the daily. Said man steps up into the podium and takes of his shirt and boy did Tim want to get up there with him. He’s just 18 years old and yet his body is almost as bomber as Dick’s _. Why do both their bodies look like they came off of a Greek Statue?_ _It’s illegal to be that hot!_ Tim’s unhelpful mind supplies. He needs to stop fantasizing about a man he’s never even talked to before. He does however see a small hollow bird on Jason’s left hip, the rest of the soul-mark was covered by his sweatpants. _Maybe it’s just a tattoo?_

He peels of his eyes from the view as his phone vibrates uncontrollably, receiving four messages in a row from… _Stephanie_.

 **_Stephanie Brownies_ ** **_❤_ ** **_:_ ** _Yo! Meet me l8er, I want to tell u something._

 **_Stephanie Brownies_ ** **_❤_ ** **_:_ ** _Contain urself Timmy._

What does she mean by ‘Contain urself’?

 **_Stephanie Brownies_ ** **_❤_ ** **_:_ ** _I know its overwhelming being near him but u’ll get through it!_

 **_Stephanie Brownies_ ** **_❤_ ** **_:_ ** _Kon’s supplying me with the gossips :P_

Tim looks over at Kon who just gives him a smirk. He mouths a quick “What the fuck.” Which just gets shrug from the bastard.

Of course, Steph and Kon being Tim’s best friends, knew his crush on the man. Tim hopes they could keep a secret as he sees Conner slowly inching toward Jason’s seat. Tim was for sure gonna torment him later.

They were now talking with each other Tim saw Jason handing some sort of paper to Conner. Tim rolls his eyes and proceeds to go back to scrolling.

* * *

“Are you sure this would work man?” Jason asks before handing Conner the paper he scribbled his number on.

“Yeah! I’m sure of that don’t worry. I’ll just slip it inside his bag later.”

“Won’t he think I’m a creep though? Imagine finding someone else’s number inside your bookbag.” Jason backpedals.

“No, trust me on this one.” Conner insists.

“If you say so. But if pretty boy starts hating and avoiding me, I’ll punch you in the face alright?” Jason warns.

Conner rolls his eyes, “Yeah, yeah cut the tough talk, badboy, although Tim might like that.”

Jason’s face lights up with interest. “Wait really?”

“Yeah, I know a few of Tim’s types but if you want to know more, I’d ask Stephanie.”

“Wait, isn’t that Cass’s girlfriend? THEY USED TO DATE?!” He whisper yells.

Conner hums, “Yes, just like me and Tim did. Although they lasted way longer, almost two years I think but they broke up when Steph and Cass found out that they were soulmate.”

Jason creates a hissing noise with his mouth, “Oh, that must’ve hurt.”

“It did but they didn’t end on bad terms, Tim is truly happy for them.”

Jason nods and can’t help but ask, “Well, what about you two? You guys were so lovey dovey before and you guys are like the talk amongst every class when you were dating, what happened?” Conner doesn’t answer for a bit and Jason suddenly regrets it.

“Well, you may have heard me moving out of Gotham and returning to my home town right? That caused a rift in our relationship because it was sudden, yesterday I was still cuddling with him and the next, I was already packing up for leaving. We talked through video call but it simply didn’t work out because he was getting way too busy with the harsh studies his parents are putting him through.

“So yeah, we broke up, but like he did with Steph, we didn’t end on bad terms and stayed best friends. When I came back to Gotham this year, I met up with him and we decided to not rekindle the romance. I was upset of course, I still am because even though I won’t admit, I still love him.” Conner’s tone slightly goes sad.

“But I got to myself and asked a ton of questions, what if we got back together, are we gonna be happy? Is the love still there? Is it my fault we broke up? And like a ton more questions. He was down to start another chapter for us but I wasn’t. I denied it and he respected my decision. The love is still there but I don’t think it will spark like it used to back then.” He adds. “Plus his father is very disapproving of us.”

“What?”

“Well, for one, his father was quite homophobic, he doesn’t like the idea of his son marrying the same gender, two, my financial status is decent but not that ideal for his liking.”

“Are you kidding?! You’re Clark Kent’s son!” Jason remarks.

“Yes, but his father wanted a business socialite and someone preferably female. Eventually he did stop sliding mean comments and slurs toward me but when I went back to my hometown, that’s when his father took advantage to break us up. He often shuts down the internet in their house during our video calls or would watch us while we’re conversing. He’s quite problematic.”

“From what I’ve heard I think that’s an understatement.”

Conner chuckles, “Yeah, his parents are grooming him to be the next CEO of Drake Industries, which Tim doesn’t like but he has no choice. Mrs. Drake is alright though, she even encourages us to go on dates and often gets Jack away from us. But then again, with that man, everything seemed impossible for a couple.”

“Are you sure they would want me then?” Jason asks. “I’m sure they are aware of the fact that Bruce picked me up from the streets.”

Conner shakes his head, “I can’t be sure that they would like you straight away but I think they will approve of you later on. Even if Jack thinks you’re a street scum, he will let you be with Tim just because you’re Bruce Wayne’s son. He’s just fucked up like that, heck even the man doesn’t like the concept of soulmates.”

“Wait really?”

“Yeah, he and Janet aren’t soulmates and Tim’s said to me all the time when we used to date that they bicker like a lot. Tim’s yet to find his soulmate, just like me. But I don’t think his father will like he/her if she came from below their financial requirement. I heard Tim’s family was planning a partnership with Wayne Tech, I think that’s what this gala is all about. So if you and Tim work out I don’t think neither of his parents would be against it.”

Kon faces him with a serious face, “You’ll be lucky if you manage to get Tim so you better take care of him alright? No funny business unless you want me and Steph’s fists to mark your face. Do we have an agreement?”

Jason mockingly gulps and rolls his eyes, “Yeah, yeah save the threats when I’m actually with him beefcake.” Fitting was now over and Conner stands up, offering Jason one last look before strutting to accompany Tim.

He could only hope it works out.

“Hey Tim— Wait up buddy!” Conner calls out.


End file.
